The invention generally relates to an air bag and more particularly one which initially inflates laterally relative to the occupant to be protected so as to reduce the initial forward velocity of the inflating bag.
The purpose of an air bag is to protect an occupant, typically of an automotive vehicle. As is known in the art, an air bag can be located virtually on any part of the vehicle. Air bags which protect the driver are typically located within the steering wheel. Air bags which protect the passenger are often located in the instrument panel or in the rear of the front seat. Air bags which protect an occupant during a side impact collision or rollover event may be located within a side door panel or within a side wing of the vehicle seat.
The trajectory taken by an inflating air bag and its speed of inflation in relation to the occupant to be protected are relatively important. Air bags are maintained in a compact, folded orientation prior to inflation and then accelerated toward the occupant in response to inflation gas generated by an inflator. In certain situations, the partially inflated air bag is propelled outwardly too close to the occupant and too quickly from its stored location thereby causing abrasion and perhaps injury to the occupant. These injuries are precipitated if the occupant is seated in an out-of-position (OOP) orientation, that is, typically tilted toward the mounting location of the air bag. One method of controlling the trajectory of an air bag is to incorporate therein various panels of material that act as tethers which limit the extent to which the air bag can be propelled toward the occupant. The benefit of a tether is seen in relationship to a partially inflated air bag since the bag is capable of excessive forward motion. As the air bag is fully inflated its forward extension is reduced and the need for the tether lessened.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air bag in which inflation gas is introduced therein in a manner which encourages the air bag to initially inflate laterally, thereby eliminating the need for a tether and which reduces the rate of cushion excursion toward the occupant.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an air bag comprising: an inflatable cushion portion and an inlet portion through which inflation gas is received, and an airflow baffle means for causing the air bag to initially begin to inflate laterally. The baffle comprises a sheet of material which deflects the inflation gas flow sideways toward the sides of the air bag. The baffle may include opening(s) therein which permit a determinable amount of inflation gas to flow directly across the baffle (in a direction toward the occupant) and may also include a tearable line of perforations permitting the baffle to tear in response to a determinable pressure differential thereacross to create an unimpeded flow path for the inflation gas after it opens.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.